


Rainstorms are the Perfect Cover for Teardrops

by NDKiwi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Counter Sex, Endgame fix, Grief Sex, Grief/Mourning, Idiots, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Voyeuristic AI, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDKiwi/pseuds/NDKiwi
Summary: In the middle of a thunderstorm, Tony is surprised to get a visit from a clearly upset Bucky.  They share some drinks and their grief and find that they are more alike than anyone imagined.  Can they help heal each others shattered hearts?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, WinterIron - Relationship, ironwinter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Rainstorms are the Perfect Cover for Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatgirlcray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlcray/gifts).



> This is my first foray into the WinterIron/Bucky and Tony ship and I must say I am now in love. This was written for my sister from another mister, my bestie from another breastie, Jenny. Thanks for all the inspiration and encouragement in my fandom craziness and thanks for introducing me to these two idiots together.

“Someone is at the door.” Friday made the announcement and Tony looked up from the suit he was tinkering with on his workbench. He glanced at his watch. 3:42 in the morning. “It’s Sergeant Barnes. Shall I send him away, sir?”

“Nah. I need a break anyway. Let him in and I’ll be up in a few.” Tony stood and stretched, the spider web of scars that laced their way around his body and his arc reactor pulled. He grunted in discomfort a bit and scrubbed a hand down his face. He had been in his lab for nearly sixteen hours this time, keeping his hands and mind busy so they didn’t keep straying back to the final battle. Sleep was nearly non-existent, only quick naps on his workbench or in the bath when he just could not keep his body from shutting down.

It was five years on now but the city, the whole world really, still bore the scars of everything that happened during and after all three snaps. People were still trying to come to grips with loved ones that they thought dead being back and how to fit them in their new lives, with their new friends and, many times, new families. Some that returned had found that the ones they cared about had died from natural causes, shock, others or even their own hands. 

Nature had to be beaten back from some places to reestablish livable conditions and the world's governments were finally on some semblance of the same page. They had all come together after the war finally ended to form an alliance that was focussed on helping to slow down the damage that had been done, in no small part due to the arrogance of humans, with global warming and human rights. An uneasy acceptance that the universe had been on the brink of ending also brought together allegiances from planets and galaxies that few even realized existed. The mad Titan had spread his sickness and destruction further than anyone knew, save perhaps Gamora and Nebula. Now the universe had a common goal; to not let this happen again.

Tony and the surviving Avengers were asked to help set things in motion, give briefings about what they knew of the other worlds through their fighting and travels and to use their knowledge to rebuild. It was a difficult thing. It seemed to always end in nearly all of them storming out as politicians and military strategists tried to get them all to slip and say that the other entities all needed to be eliminated or brought under Earth’s control. Some things never changed. It took a long time, but eventually they all did what they could, contributing in whatever way they were able. Bruce and Tony were often relegated to a lab while Clint, Sam, and Bucky were used to help train those being sent for intergalactic missions of peace. Nebula and Carol, when they were available, were often asked to give briefs about the species and environments they would find and to train pilots on alien craft that would be able to reach the great distances required.

Tony finally had to pull away. It had just become more fodder for his nightmares. The ones he had in the past were fairy tales compared to the ones that plagued him now. Filled with pain and darkness. The visions of the dead asking why he survived and they didn’t. So many had been lost. Some that deserved to be here much more than Tony thought he did, but here he was, spending his days and nights distracting himself with work. More and more time alone at home in the empty home he had hoped to build with someone else that was not around any more. He got a few visitors in the first years following the war but now, well, everyone was too busy.

When he reached the main floor he finally heard the rain pounding on the roof, tree branches whipping and scraping against the wood in the howling wind. He hadn’t even realized it was storming and it sounded like it was a bad one. Tony reached the living room and was met with a soaking wet ex-winter soldier. Bucky’s hair hung limp around his face and the raindrops glinted off the sleek black metal of his arm, the one Tony and Suri had created for him together. The nanotech in it could mimic the appearance and feel of flesh if he needed to be more discreet.

“So, RoboCop, what has you here in the middle of a raging storm at this ungodly hour, dripping on a four-thousand dollar rug?” Tony quirked his lip up in a half smile.

Bucky lifted his head and Tony’s smirk dropped. He saw the deep sadness that he hid so often painted across Bucky’s face. Tony’s heart clenched hard. He knew that this meeting was not going to end without bring up something Tony did not want to talk about.

“Today would have been his birthday.” Came the quiet reply. Was it really the 4th of July already? Tony swallowed hard. 

“Come on, let's get you dried off. I'm sure I've got some clothes here that you can change into.” Tony sighed and led a very slow moving Bucky towards the guest room. “Take a hot shower, I’ll leave the clothes on the bed. Maybe a drink.”

“Ok.” was all Bucky said before slumping into the bedroom and shutting the door. Tony waited until he heard the shower start before he headed to the kitchen. 

He hadn’t foreseenthe night going like this. He grabbed two highball glasses and a bottle of his best scotch. He plopped a few ice cubes in his glass and poured himself a finger of the rich caramel colored liquor and downed it in one shot, then poured a second to sip as his mind began to supply the memories he had pushed away for almost two years now.

When Steve came back from returning the time stones, he was an old man finally showing every one of his 102 years and at the end of his life. He had gone back and lived the life that had been taken from him after the war and it didn’t seem he gave one damn about the life he and Tony had been building before Thanos had wreaked havoc on Earth. Steve had seemingly been able to forget the days filled with laughter and movies and stolen kisses between training sessions, not to mention the nights filled with passion and whispered confessions of love spoken in one another’s ears before they slept easily in each other’s arms.

It felt a bit like a betrayal but Tony had come to terms with it after they talked. Steve had to do what he did because if he hadn’t, he would always question if it could have been a better life than he had already. Steve admitted that he regretted not telling Tony of his plan like he had told Bucky. And that while the life he re-lived was a happy one, he had missed the one he had abandoned. It was little consolation though, because time had taken its toll on Steve and Tony knew their time was over.

It didn’t surprise anyone when Steve died in his sleep a few years later. He had paid his debt to the universe and deserved to rest. The galaxies all mourned the loss of the great Captain America, Earth's mightiest protector. Parties and great rallies were held to honor him all over the universe, all the surviving Avengers being thrust into the spotlight again, unable to mourn without eyes on them. The others cried and told stories of adventures they had shared with Steve, talked of the way he led them all with inspiring speeches and an unwavering moral compass. But Tony stayed on the periphery of these gatherings.

Tony often saw Bucky doing much the same thing. It had to have been doubly hard on Bucky to lose the only person he had that understood everything he had gone through. To find out that Steve had done everything in his power to save him, even when he appeared to be lost forever. Tony approached the sullen man a few times and they spoke briefly, becoming begrudging friends tied together by the mutual grief in the loss of someone they both cared so much for. 

Steve had told Tony openly about he and Bucky’s relationship and all it had entailed. Even explaining how hard it was to have his best friend and the first love of his live, besides America, back from the dead. Steve and Bucky had tried to rekindle what they had before but the fire had cooled to barely an ember and they decided to just let it die. Tony understood, he and Pepper had much the same thing. 

Tony was pulled from his reverie when Bucky approached. He was wearing some soft blue cotton sleep pants and a white t-shirt that were still in Tony's drawer from when Steve had lived there with him. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes suddenly itched with unshed tears and exhaustion. He turned to hide his face by using the excuse of pouring them each a drink. Tony handed one to Bucky and held his own up in the air in cheers.

“To Cap, our very own Steve Rogers.” The words didn’t begin to express what either of them felt but they clinked glasses and sipped. They drank in companionable silence, both leaning back against the counter. Bucky was the one to break the quiet first.

“He loved you a lot. He told me that before he left.” 

“He couldn’t have loved me that much if he was willing to leave without a fucking word, throwing it all away.” Tony spat out, anger and sadness bubbling up quickly. Bucky didn’t react, just drained his glass and poured him and Tony another drink. Another period of quiet followed before Tony spoke again. “He loved you, too, and look what happened there.”

“Steve always had a big heart, always so much love to give and very few people who deserved to receive it.” Bucky turned to face Tony. “I count myself lucky to have been able to share some of it, even for a brief time. You should be, too.”

“Lucky? I WANTED TO MARRY HIM!” Tony yelled and threw his half-full glass against the wall opposite them with such force that it didn’t only shatter, it also put a dent in the wall. He’d had the ring all ready to propose when the war was over but then Steve had left.

“So did I. Back when it was illegal. When we were just James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers in Brooklyn. When he was nothing but a stick figure in too baggy clothes willing to fight anyone to protect what he thought was right.” Bucky hadn’t yelled the words but the power of the emotion behind them was obvious and painful in Tony’s chest as tears welled in his eyes once again. He tried to blink them away but failed, feeling the trail of wet heat down his cheeks.

Bucky reached his empty hand out, the warm thumb brushing away Tony’s tears. His long fingers cupped Tony’s stubbled cheek and the physical contact broke what walls Tony still had up and he crumpled to the ground. His body shook under the onslaught of suppressed emotions. The clink of Bucky’s glass as he set it on the counter to kneel in front of Tony was drowned out by a crack of thunder that shook the walls. None of this penetrated Tony's grief though and he fell against the closest warmth; Bucky. Strong arms wrapped around Tony simply holding him until he cried himself out.

“I have cried like that for the loss of him too. There is no shame or judgement from me.” Bucky's low rumble broke through the haze of emotion and Tony lifted his head to search Bucky’s eyes for any sign of a lie and found none. “We are both in the unique and all together unwanted position of being able to share the same sadness for the same man.”

“True.” Tony swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips and tasted the salt of his remaining tears. “But that means we don’t have to go through it alone any more…” 

“No, no we don’t. Let’s get you cleaned up though. Your face is a mess. Well, more of a mess than usual.” Bucky smirked, and Tony snorted. 

“You are an ass.” Tony huffed as he pulled himself back up and found a towel to wipe the snot and tears from his face, his mind whirling with the unsaid revelations that had just been tossed around. He cleared his throat and turned from the sink to find Bucky only a step away. Tony's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the man in front of him and the questions in his eyes. Tony gave a small nod and the spark that had been in the back of Bucky’s eyes ignited and he closed the distance between them.

Bucky crashed their lips together, teeth hitting hard before they vied for control of the kiss, tongues dancing the same dance moments like this had demanded for millenia. Bucky gripped Tony’s waist and lifted him onto the edge of the counter as if he weighed nothing, never breaking the kiss as he insinuated himself between Tony’s spread thighs. Tony was hard so fast it made him dizzy as the blood rushed to his cock and he felt an answering hardness pressed against his thigh and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Bucky swallowed it down quickly as his hands scrambled for Tony’s shirt.

Any finesse was quickly lost to need and in between devouring kisses and gulps of air, all the clothing that could be reached in this position were gone; Tony’s shirt flung on a chair and Bucky’s in the sink. Tony finally had to lean back to catch his breath and felt his heart pounding out a staccato in his chest as he panted. 

“Fuck me. Right here, Bucky. I...I want this...need this.” Tony whispered his plea and the little blue of Bucky’s irises that was visible disappeared, swallowed whole by his pupils. 

Bucky tugged Tony down from the counter again and spun him towards the table opposite them. His bionic hand splayed on Tony’s back, pushing his chest down onto the cool wood of the table. His other hand tugged roughly at the sleep pants covering Tony and a rip echoed in the room, the offending material tearing away, underwear and all. Tony gasped as the cooler air of the kitchen hit his heated flesh. Bucky’s eyes swiveled around the room to find something to use for lubricant. He found a bottle of olive oil and stepped away to grab it.

Tony glanced over his shoulder to take in Bucky’s body as the man shoved his pants off. Buck’s cock hung full and hard between his legs, twitching a bit as Tony saw the foreskin retracting. He saw Tony looking and gave him a lustful smile, slowing popping the cap of the oil and pouring an ample amount in his had, reaching down to stroke his cock from base to tip. The simple movement made Tony’s mouth water and his own cock jump in appreciation. 

“Please…” Tony nearly whimpered in need, reaching out to grip the edges of the table and arch his back, ass up in the air. Bucky moved close again. The cool of the oil dripping down his crack ran shiver up Tony’s back but he knew he wouldn’t stay cold long. Bucky rocked against him, his cock settled between his cheeks and catching his hole on every upswing. The teasing was good but Tony was achingly hard and he pushed back impatiently, eliciting a dark chuckle from Bucky, who shifted positions now, metal hand gripping Tony’s left hip with surprising tenderness as he felt Bucky lining up.

The push in was a slow, steady, incremental glide that made Tony groan. There was a twinge of pain as he stretched around Bucky; it had been quite awhile since he had done this but he quickly adjusted. He pressed a blushed cheek against the table as he felt Bucky bottom out, balls hitting his perineum. Tony clenched experimentally around him and was rewarded by Bucky’s hand tightening on his hip and the sharp inhale of breath from behind him.

“Impatient prick, just like always.” Bucky growled as he reached up, bending over Tony’s back to grip his right shoulder with his other hand for leverage. Pulling back almost all the way out, Tony’s whimper of loss was cut off as Bucky snapped his hips hard, burying himself to the hilt again. It didn’t take long for Bucky to set a brutal pace, slamming his hips forward with each thrust, vibranium biting into Tony’s soft flesh leaving immediate bruises that neither man gave a thought to. 

Tony was lost in the feeling of being taken so completely that he almost didn't notice when Bucky stilled his hips. He did notice when he was sudden empty and manhandled onto his back on the table, sweat clinging to both their bodies, glistening in the overhead lights and the flashes of the lightening from the storm that still raged outside.

Bucky lifted one of Tony’s legs up to settle against his toned chest, the other left to wrap around his hip as he thrust back inside. Tony moaned, arching as he was filled once move. This position helped Bucky go deeper, brushing his prostate on occasion causing Tony’s heavily leaking cock to jump and demand attention from where it lay against his belly. Tony could already feel the warmth of his orgasm building and he knew he wouldn't take much longer. He reached down to take ahold of his cock only to have his hand swatted away.

Bucky leaned over him, taking Tony’s cock in his grip as he captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Tony was left gasping as Bucky stroked him with brutal efficiency, timed to counter the thrusts of his hips so that Tony was awash in a never ending cycle of pleasure. One of Bucky’s well placed thrusts hit his prostate head on and Tony’s hips flew up as he came suddenly, splashing his release across his belly and chest as he cried out. Bucky released his cock and used both hands to grip Tony’s hips, thrusting erratically until he followed Tony over the edge of orgasm.

Tony’s legs dropped, hanging off the edge of the table, toes barely brushing the tile as he came down from the crest of his pleasure. Bucky released his hips and eased out of him, both wincing slightly at the oversensitivity, and moved to grab a towel to clean them both off. Tony caught his breath and slid from the table onto shaky legs. Before his knees could give out, Bucky had an arm around his waist. 

“Easy.” Bucky chided with a laugh.

“You fucked me so hard my knees are literally weak.” was Tony’s reply as he leaned into Bucky’s side. “Though the no sleep and minimal food for the past few days could be a culprit too.” he tried to joke but Bucky’s face was painted with concern.

“That’s not good, Tony, even for you. I’m sure you hear it all the time, but your body is more than transport.” Bucky chided. 

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “Pepper, Rhodey, Nat, Jarvis, Friday, Steve. Especially Steve.”

“He used to say the same type of thing to me. Guess he had a type.” Bucky chuckled before they started to walk towards the bedroom without even talking about it first.

“So did we.” He and Bucky were so much alike that this all made some sort of sense. “Look at the two of us. Peas in a psychologically messed up pod.”

“Fucked up, but accurate, I suppose.” They stopped outside Tony’s room. “Sorry about the bruises.” Bucky apologized when he glanced down and saw that they were already growing darker. Tony reached down to brush them with his fingers.

“It’s ok. I kinda like that sort of thing.” Tony shrugged as he stepped away from Bucky. His hand came up to scratch the back of his neck and he shifted from one foot to the other, realizing they were both still buck naked. “So the storm out there doesn’t seem to be getting any better.”

Bucky tilted his head to listen to the wind and rain lashing the outside of the house coupled with the rolling thunder in the distance. “Nope.”

“You don’t have to leave and try to get home on what I assume is your motorcycle in this.”

“In my defense, it wasn’t raining when I started out for a drive. Didn’t even know where I was going until I was here.” Bucky admitted. “Glad I did though.”

“So am I.” A smile spread on Tony’s face. It was the first sincere one he had produced in years. “Stay. If only for tonight.”

They stood there in the hall, looking at each other with a new understanding of each other and the possibility of healing together laid out before them. 

“I’d like that.” Bucky returned his smile and Tony took his hand, pulling him slowly towards his messy bed. 

They climbed in, foregoing any more clothing and Bucky easily found himself spooned behind Tony’s smaller body, his arm slung protectively over Tony’s waist. Tony pulled the covers up and snuggled back into the first warm body that had been anywhere near his bed besides his own in nearly six years.

“I should warn you,” he started to speak into the darkness before he yawned deeply, eyes beginning to slide shut. “I tend to have rather violent nightmares. One reason I rarely sleep.”

“So do I, Tony. It’s ok. Sleep.” Bucky soothed and within minutes, both men were sound asleep. 

Friday had never been one to watch a kiss and tell, but she noted that for the first time since she had been activated, Tony Stark slept soundly through the night.


End file.
